Jealousy
by PaleFlamingo
Summary: It was just so sickening to watch her listening to it? Was it better than him? It was plastic and pink why so worked up about? What happens when Kevin gets Jealousy of Macy's new ipod? Summary not the good KEVIN/MACY Read and Reaview!


**People Reading Must Know: there is a reason behind writing this story. Too Start, i have a along bus ride in the morning as being the first one on and in the afternoon last one to get off. This is my second year in High school and i now made friends with the two boy seniors. Anywho everyday on the bus i listen to their music on one of their laptops and i have grown to like it. One day i asked them what are you going to do when i get my own music player, one of them told me they would blast the music so loud on their laptop that it would drown my own music. So i got a laptop one day and i listened to my own music and one of the boys when they got on had that face they were like happy to see me and then it dropped to like jealousy. I had a fantasy that day that he got really jealous and broke my laptop, so i turned into a Kacy, but in a few different ways.**

**

* * *

**

Jealousy

Macy sat on the bus she was the first one on in the morning and then after her was Kevin, Joe, and Nick and then Stella. They all sat in the back and listened to Kevin, Joe and Nick sing to school and when they leave school, however today was different, today Macy had her iPod. Which don't get her wrong having three rockstars on the bus who sing to you in the morning and the afternoon was nice, but after a while it got old, like a toy, you play with it for the first week and then you slowly get bored of it and sooner or later it is at the bottom of the toy box. (**A/N: Thats my own analagy, but i use that when i explain about my boyfriend issue**) She sat on the bus listening to her iPod, she had every Jonas song on it. The bus stopped.

Nick, Joe and Kevin got on the bus they all shuffled to the back. Macy looked at Kevin, he had a smile on his face and then when he saw the white headphones in her ear and pink iPod on her lap that smile dropped to a displeased upset face like how a boy feels when he sees his girl or the girl he likes with another boy, Jealous and angry. He was jealous of an iPod. A pink plastic iPod, that layed on Macy's lap. He waved to Macy, like any jealous angry crazy person would do, play it cool and secrectly plot how to get her back or win her over.

"Macy" Joe called her. She did not turn or acknowledge him. "Macy, Macy, Macy" He called out a few more times. Kevin felt like she was ignoring him well Joe, but it was still the same feeling. He tapped on Macy's shoulder. She turned to him and took our the headphone, he pointed to Joe. She turned to Joe. "Do have any gum?" He asked. Macy shook her head.

"I'll just wait for stella, she always has gum" Joe said.

Stella got on the bus and joined her friends in the back, she gave Joe a piece of gum and then the Brothers started to sing a song, which the song happeded to be "Love Bug" and the funny thing was that Macy was listening to that same song on her iPod. She looked out the window, and then to the boys singing, she felt guilty, she was not listening to them, well she was listening to them, but that was on her ipod and not on the bus. She turned away. Kevin looked towards, Macy and then down at the pink iPod. That thing was going to die!

The School bus stopped in front of the school and Macy took the headphones out of her Ear and put her ipod in her bag. She got off the bus, kevin not far. He had a plan he was going to kill her battery. He need her to get away from her purse and he need to get in it and kill that battery, luckily he had a brother that would do anything.

"Joe" Kevin called out in the hallway. Joe turned around and walked up to his brother Kevin. "I need you to do something,"

"What?" Joe asked.

"Steal Macy's purse and then run and hand it off to me"

"I don't know that sounds dangerous."

"But isn't that your middle name, Danger. and besides, i heard she had bubblelious bubble gum" Kevin informed his brother.

"Thats a very bubbly gum"

"Yeah, so go get that purse and I'll give you a piece"

Joe ran as fast as he could and snatched Macy's purse, he handed to Kevin, who ran and swifted through the purse as an angry Macy chased after Joe still. Soon there was a big thud. Kevin ignored it, it was probably nothing. The iPod was not in the purse, it was almost like not finding someone in their room or at their houses, it was awkward and pointless. Kevin turned around and walked back to find Macy standing there a little down.

"Oh, Kevin you got my purse from Joe," Macy exclaimed as she grabbed the purse from his hands.

"Yeah, i saw him running with it and snatched it without him knowing." Kevin lied a little.

"Thank you" She said and then skipped off. A sore Joe came from the hallway, he got beat by a girl, by Macy, but in his mind it was all worth it. He wanted the gum.

"Give me the gum" He exclaimed like a 5 year old child.

"Sorry, lucked out, it was spearment."

"Ew Gross, that was a waste." Joe said and then limped down to the nurses office.

"Yeah it was,"

Kevin got on the bus, he was annoyed, Macy listened to her iPod all day today, well from what he saw, in between classes, during classes, she listened to it, and did not listen to him, she did, but it was not listening it was listening, but listening with an ipod earphone in your ear and with the music on, almost like taking to the girl you like as she makes out with her boyfriend, its awkward. He just wanted to rip it out of her ear and destroy it and kiss her. He thought positive for a minute, since she listened to it all day, the battery must of died. Macy got on the bus and sat in the seat across from Kevin and put the white earphones in her ear. Kevin filled with anger, he could not take it and did not know why he did what he just did. The bus started moving, Kevin sat in the seat Macy was sitting. Macy looked over and waved to him with her smile. Kevin felt weak and gave a goofy smile. Then realized, it was a manipulation trick and immediately went back to plan. He snatched the ipod from Macy's hand and then ran to the front.

"SIT DOWN! NO MOVING WHILE THE BUS IS MOVING!" The driver yelled.

Kevin quickly grabbed a seat and pushed the ipod into his pocket.

Macy was a few seats away, but as students got off she made her up and was soon right next to Kevin.

"Kevin" Macy kindly started. "Can I have my ipod back?"

"Huh?" Kevin said. "Your ipod i don't know what your talking about."

"Kevin, give me back my ipod." Macy got closer to kevin, cramming him in to the seat.

"How can i give your ipod back if i am smushed against this window?" he asked with his face up against the window.

Macy moved so he would have room. "Now give me back the ipod"

"I just wanted to know how i would be able to give up back your ipod, if i was smushed against the window, i never said i was going to giv it back."

"Kevin you jerk" Macy punched his arm and went for his jacket pocket. Kevin grabbed her hand and she struggled for a little while and then Kevin did something, he kissed her on the lips. He still held restrained her arms from getting the ipod and just kissed her. They broke away. Macy moved away and stopped trying to get the ipod. Her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry" Kevin whispered.

"I'm sorry, i've been ignoring you because of this stupid ipod," Macy said.

Kevin removed the ipod from his pocket and handed it to her. She took the ipod and threw it out the window.

"Why did you do that?" Kevin asked

"Who needs an ipod when you have a rockstar boyfriend, who can sing to you everyday." Macy informed him. Which confused Kevin, and then he got it and turned to Macy and gave her another kiss.

* * *

**HEY... I know i had a lot in the beginning, but this is short, I have created a site, that you can go to and have fun and read whats going on. The link is below: **

http:// paleflamingo. webs. com/

(There are spaces inbeetween the // and p and the two periods

There maybe new things added so keep your eye on it


End file.
